Journey of love
by ByunViBaek
Summary: Summary : /chanbaek GS/ summary di chapter2/ *flashback* sehun yang berumur 12 tahun mengorbankan seluruh yang ia punya untuk baekhyun. Seseorang yang paling ia sayang.../ Dan Chanyeol teman semasa Junior SH hingga saat ini kuliah sangat mirip sekali dengan Sehun, tunangan kecilnya/
1. Chapter 2

Summary : /chanbaek GS/ summary di chapter2/ *flashback* sehun yang berumur 12 tahun mengorbankan seluruh yang ia punya untuk baekhyun. Seseorang yang paling ia sayang.../ summarynya di setiap chapter beda-beda yaa^^/

Main cast : chanbaek

Genre : horror

Rating : T

Park chanyeol (19 tahun)

Byun baekhyun (19 tahun)

D.O kyungsoo (23 tahun)

And others...

A/N : penulisan castnya dichap kemarin seharusnya ga ada sehun, karna emang ga muncul juga kan di chapter1? Sekarang sehun muncul tapi cuman dijadiin flashback yaa readerss...

Annyeongg

Happy readingggggggg^^

Chapter 2

_**Chanyeol yang heran dengan langkah kaki baekhyun yang berhenti pun , melihat gadis itu dan ia lihat baekhyun melihat ke arah belakang. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang baekhyun yang sedang menatap **_

_**seseorang.**_

_**"Baekhyun, ada apa?" Pertanyaan chanyeol membuyarkan tatapan baekhyun.**_

_**"Ahh tidak, aku hanya mencari kyungsoo" sergah baekhyun.**_

_**"Tapi wajahmu pucat baek" chanyeol jadi panik melihat wajah baekhyun.**_

_**"Akuu...aku hany-" **_

_**"BAEK!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih chanyeol ,jadi merepotkanmu."Ucap eomma baekhyun sesudah chanyeol menggendong baekhyun ke kamarnya. Dan chanyeol pun membungkukkan badannya saat hendak menuju pintu keluar diiringi oleh eomma baekhyun.

"Tak apa ahjumma ,baekhyun kan sudah tak asing lagi dalam kehidupan ku" ucap chanyeol di selingi kekehan.

"Kau ini bisa saja, bagaimana keadaan eomma dan appa mu? Ahjumma sudah lama tidak bertemu, rasanya rinduuu sekali" ucap eomma baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Meski ia sudah berumur ,tapi keimutan dan kecantikan di wajahnya tak pernah pudar. Seperti buah hatinya, kkk~ ~ ~.

"Hahaha ahjumma sama seperti baekkie, saat kesal ia selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya" chanyeol mencoba menerawang saat baekhyun melakukannya. Dan ia pun tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Ahjumma perhatikan ,kau ini selalu mengingat segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan baekhyun. Bahkan saat kalian masih Junior HS,kau pernah mengingat soal baekhyun yang meminta boneka santa besar dihari ulang tahunnya. Apa kalian mempunyai perasaan yang serius?" Menyadari ucapan eomma baekhyun yang mulai membawanya kedalam masalah hatinya ,ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Tidak ahjumma ,meski pun aku mempunyai perasaan yang seperti itu . Pasti akan ku simpan perasaan ku ini, karna mungkin aku merasa jika orang yang bisa membuat baekki bahagia bukanlah diriku." Eomma baekhyun yang mendengarnya sangat tersentuh sehingga matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak seperti itu ,meski baekhyun mempunyai pilihan yang lain ahjumma akan menghargai itu. Tapi kau harus ingat chanyeol, bahwa ahjumma hanya akan berharap lebih kepadamu" eomma baekhyun mengelus puncak kepala chanyeol ,meski itu lumayan sulit mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Tapi ahjumma, meski pun chanyeol selalu memcoba menarik perhatian baekki dengan cara apapun, dia selalu saja menganggap itu sebagai candaan" chanyeol mendudukan kepalanya, ia tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya pada eomma baekhyun.

"Baekhyun mungkin tau jika itu bukan lah lelucon, hanya saja baekhyun tak ingin membuat seseorang disekitarnya salah paham." Eomma baekhyun memegang kedua pundak chanyeol.

"Dengar chan, kalian itu sama-sama seseorang yang berpengaruh disekolah. Maksud ahjumma, kalian itu pasti seseorang yang dipuja-puja kan di kampus?" Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Nahh, karna baekhyun tau jika ia sampai membalas semua perhatian yang kau berikan padanya akan berdampak pada lingkungan sekitar. Seperti para gadis yang menyukaimu akan membenci baekhyun karna kedekatan kalian, atau bisa saja sebaliknya." Chanyeol mulai mengerti apa yang dibicarakan eomma baekhyun,ia terus mendengarkan tanpa ada yang terlewat.

"Pernah dengar 'seseorang meminta permohonan saat bintang jatuh?' Arti sebenarnya bukan kita yang meminta permohonan akan terkabulkan . Tapi kita harus mencari dimana keberadaan bintang itu, karna isi bintang itu adalah semua kebahagian yang kau inginkan" Eomma baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat chanyeol yang menyimak semua perkataannya.

"Hehehe... Sebenarnya aku agak bingung dengan yang ahjumma katakan tadi." Ucap chanyeol sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya yang benar benar gatal.

baekhyun tidak hanya terkekeh sekarang ,malah tertawa kencang sambil memegang perutnya.

"Dasar kau ini, tapi tak apa. Mungkin kau akan mengerti saat kau benar-benar mendapatkan bintang itu" Eomma baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Geurae, akan ku cari tahu apa makna dari kata-kata ahjumma tadi. Kalau begitu chanyeol pamit ahjumma, takut jika eomma rindu padaku dirumah kkkk~~~" setelah pamitan pun chanyeol membungkukkan badannya 180 derajat.

Setelah melihat chanyeol pergi dengan mobilnya , eomma baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa eomma baekhyun menangis. Jawabannya adalah, karena chanyeol sangat mirip dengan pria yang akan dijodohkan dengan baekhyun saat kecil. Makannya eomma baekhyun selalu berharap agar chanyeol menjadi menantunya kelak.

Tak kuat menahan kisah sedih antara baekhyun dan calon tunangannya yang sudah meninggal. Eomma baekhyun masuk kedalam dan masuk kekamarnya.

_**#flashback**_

_**Seorang pria berumur 12 tahun sedang duduk dengan cemas di kursi tunggu untuk para penjenguk disalah satu kamar yang ada dirumah sakit. Ia terlihat begitu shock dengan semua yang terjadi tadi ,sangat berharap jika yang sedang berada didalam ruangan itu akan segera keluar dengan kaki kecilnya dan memeluknya hangat. Tapi itu kedengaran sangat mustahil untuk situasi seperti ini.**_

_**Kuku jarinya memutih karena terlalu erat dikepal, wajahnya pucat ,dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Saat ia sedang mencoba menahan tangisnya ,seorang suster menghampirinya dengan tak kalah paniknya.**_

_**"Hai adik tampan, kenapa kau disini sendirian? Apa kau sakit? Kau tampak pucat sayang..."Ucap suster itu sambil mengelus rambut anak itu.**_

_**"Su-suss-susterr... Bo bolehkah a-aku meminjam tel-telpon suster?" Suster pun heran mendengar nada bicara anak itu.**_

_**"Boleh ..." Ucaap suster itu sambil memberikan handphone nya .**_

_**Tutt tutt tutt tutt...#menakan tombol ceritanya**_

_**"Yeobb..yeoboseoo ... Eom-mmaa ,ini sehunnie eomma ke rumah sakit busan hospital? Palli eomma. Sampai jumpa" anak kecil yang bernama sehun pun memberikan ponsel suster itu kembali.**_

_**"Gomawo suster" ucap sehun. Suster itupun hanya tersenyum.**_

_**"Cheonmanyo sehun,ada hal buruk terjadi? Apakau berminat menceritakannya pada suster hhm?" Sehun gelisah, apa ia harus menceritakannya atau tidak.**_

_**"Eemm... Begini suster ,tadi aku dan baek-" **_

_**"Sehunnn" **_

_**"Eommmmaaa..." **_

_**Ucapan sehun terpotong saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, saat melihat bahwa itu eommanya . Segera ia berlari dan memeluk erat eommanya itu dan menangis walau tidak kencang.**_

_**Eommanya hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya dengan membisikan kata penenang untuk sehun. Sehun yang melihat pun tersenyum.**_

_**"Permisi Nyonya, aku tadi melihat sehun sedang duduk dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan terlihat panik. Langsung aku menghampirinya dan tak lama kemudian Nyonya pun datang" suster pun menghampiri eomma sehun dan jongkok berhadapan dan menjelaskan kejadian tadi agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman.**_

_**"Terima kasih agasshi karena sudah menemani sehun hingga aku sampai." Ucap eomma sehun yang masih dengan posisi jongkok. **_

_**"Tidak masalah nyonya, kalau begitu aku permisi untuk bertugas lagi" suster itu tersenyum "sehun ,nanti kita harus bertemu lagi arrachi?" Sehun mengangguk, dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan dua orang berbeda umur itu.**_

_**Sekarang sehun dan eommanya berada ditaman rumah sakit, tadinya sehun enggan untuk meninggalkan baekhyun yang tengah ditangani dokter. Tapi dengan bujukan eommanya pun,ia mau akhirnya.**_

_**"Nahh sekarang sehunnie sudah lebih tenang,jadi ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan baekhyunnie hhm?" Tanya eommanya denga nada senormal mungkin, jika ia panik pasti sehun akan lebih panik pikirnya.**_

_#flashback in flahsback_

_"Baekki tunggu disini yaa, biar sehunnie yang ambilkan bolanya" sehun mengambil bola disebrang jalan yang terlempar saat ia sedang mengajari baekhyun main bola._

_"Neeee" baekhyun menjawabnya dengan semangat ,membuat sehun terkekeh._

_Saat sehun menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah truck pengangkut besi melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya tapi sehun terus berlari tanpa memperdulikannya. Ia mendengar baekhyun berkata 'hati-hati' dengan panik berulang kali, tpi ia hanya ingin cepat mengambilkan bola untuk baekhyun._

_Sekarang bola telah berada ditangannya ,ia harus cepat ketempat baekhyun berada sebelum truck itu melintas. Ia berlari kencang dan..._

_Bruuukkkkkk_

_Sehun terpental ke tempat bola tadi terlempar, ia pun memandang sekitar dengan kepala pening dan_

_"BAEKHYUN" _

_Ternyata tadi baekhyun mendorong sehun ,dan berakhirlah baekhyun menjadi korban. Darah terus mengalir di tubuh,kepala,dan wajah baekhyun. Bagian kaca yang terdapat ditruck itu pecah dan pas mengenai wajah baekhyun._

_"Baekki ireona ,baekki bangun ..." Sehun terus mengguncang tubuh baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. Orang sekitar dengan cepat menelpon ambulance dan membantu baekhyun sebagai korban tunggal dari kecelakaan itu._

_Lima menit kemudian ambulance datang dan langsung membawa baekhyun dengan cepat ke rumah sakit, seorang perawat membantu sehun masuk kedalam ambulance. Sehun pingsan sewaktu ambulance datang. _

_#flashback in flashback end-_-_

_**"Begitu eomma" jelas sehun yang telah menceritakan semua kejadian itu. Sekarang ia sudah lebih tenang dari dibandingkan tadi.**_

_**"Tak apa sehun, kita berdo'a untuk keselamatan baekhyun. Baekhyun seorang yang ceria, ia akan kembali tersenyum pada kita semua" ucap eomma sehun, yang tak kalah panik sekarang.**_

_**"Eomma ,tolong jangan beritahu byun ahjumma tentang kejadian ini sampai baekhyun sadar dan sembuh. Sehun tak mau byun ahjumma khawatir ,pokoknya apapun yang terjadi pada baekhyun sehun akan bertanggung jawab eomma" eomma sehun segera memeluk anaknya erat.**_

_**"Iyaa sayang, eomma tak akan mengatakannya pada byun ahjumma. Dan kita harus terus memberikan do'a untuk baekhyun"**_

_**"Ne eomma"**_

_**"Jadi Nyonya Oh, dampak dari kecelakaan ini adalah baekhyun menjadi buta permanen juga kehilangan darah yang sangat banyak dan belum sadarkan diri dari kritisnya sebelum mendapatkan pendonor yang tepat" pelukan eomma sehun kepada sehun semakin erat saat mendengarkan penjelasan dokter.**_

_**Eomma sehun bingung mendengar penjelasan dokter, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.**_

_**"Uisaaa, biarkan sehunnie yang memberikan mata dan darah untuk baekhyunnie." Eomma sehun yang mendengar terkejut.**_

_**"Sehunnie..."**_

_**"Tak apa eomma ,baekhyun sudah menyelamatkan sehun. Sekarang giliran sehun yang menyelamatkan baekhyun. Sehun akan sangat bahagia melihat baekhyun bisa bangun lagi dan tertawa kepada semua orang dan bisa melihat dunia lagi eomma... Jebal sehunnie mohon pada eomma..." Eomma sehun tak kuat menahan tangisnya dan segera memeluk sehun erat sekali.**_

_**Sehun terus saja memohon hingga ia menangis. Eomma sehun tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia tak ingin kehilangan dua orang yang sangat disayanginnya.**_

_**"Eommaaa... Sehun memohon pada eomma sekali lagi, sehun ingin menggantikan baekhyun agar bisa sehat kembali. Sehun ingin seperti appa yang menolong korban kecelakaan tahun lalu ,dan sehun juga ingin pergi dengan tenang karena sehun mempunyai pahala yang begitu besar untuk bekal sehun nanti." Sehun sudah lelah memohon, ini tak bisa di tunda-tunda lagi mengingat kondisi baekhyun.**_

_**Sehun menunduk dan merasakan bisikan pada telinganya.**_

_**"Eomma ijinkan,asalkan jika sehun sudah pergi nanti sehun akan bahagia disana. Dan sehun tidak boleh nakal disana. Ar-rraa?" Eomma sehun tak kuat menghadapi ini. Membiarkan sehun,anak satu-satunya pergi. Tapi ia juga bisa merasakan betapa besar rasa sayang sehun pada baekhyun dan baekhyun pada sehun. Dan dengan setengah hati merelakannya, ia harus ingat pesan suaminya waktu itu.**_

_**"Orang yang baik akan cepat dipanggil Tuhan ,karena Tuhan tak ingin melihat ciptaannya yang baik itu bersedih"**_

_**Mungkin suaminya dan sehun termasuk orang-orang yang dinantikan oleh Tuhan di atas sana. **_

_**Eomma sehun tersenyum pedih, dan beralih menatap dokter.**_

_**"Baiklah dokter, kita mempunyai seorang yang akan menjadi pahlawan kelak. Lakukan yang terbaik" dokter itu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Dan langsung bergerak cepat.**_

_**Dan operasi pun dilakukan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**R.I.P**_

_**Oh Sehun**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Semua mencoba tersenyum melihat tulisan di batu nisan itu. Sudah satu tahun sehun meninggalkan semua orang didunia ini, tak hentinya orang berucap kagum kepada anak berumur 12 tahun yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi seseorang yang disayanginya. **_

_**"Sehunniee... Lihat baekki, aku bisa tersenyum lagi sekarang. Baekki sudah sehat sekarang, ingin sekali baekki marah pada sehunnie . Kenapa sehunnie tak mengijinkan baekki ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir sehunnie saat dimakamkan? Jika hanya karena aku yang sedang sakit itu hanya alasan biasa, sedangkan kau bisa kesini saat ...saat...saat jiwamu terbang diatas sanaa? Hikss hikss aku sudahh berjanji tak akan menangis, tapi tapi tapi kauu.. Hikss" baekhyun tak kuasa melanjutkan perkataanya. **_

_**Dari kejauhan eomma baekhyun menangis melihat putri kesayangannya yang sedang bersedih. Ia sebagai orangtua nya pun tak bisa melakukan tindakan apa pun, karena ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat baekhyun kecelakaan. Dan soal sehun yang berkorban untuk baekhyun, sungguh ia merasa menjadi orangtua yang sangat tidak becus mengurus anak tunggalnya.**_

_**Dan seharian itupun hanya ada baekhyun yang menangis terisak dimakam sehun hingga sore menjelang. **_

#flashback end

_**########**_

T

B

C

#########

Haiii ... Aku balik lagi:D

Ohh iyaa ,kemarin aku lupa ngasih tau di chapter1. Kemarin itu flashback yang kematian luhan aku mengcopy dari novel ,tapi selebihnya hasil sendiri ko:):):):)...

Terus juga buat cerita luhan interaksi sama baekhyun belum banyak ya, kyungsoo juga ga muncul di chap ini. Kebanyakan flashback nya baekhyun dulu yaa;)

Buat typo sama kata-kata yang kurang baku atau kurang enak mohon dimaapkan,karena aku bukan penulis handal .

Review dinantikan lohh, seneng yang baca banyak tapi yang review dikit. Mungkin emang ceritanya kurang menarik kali yaa...

Cukup sekian aja berkicau cantiknyaa;;)

Bertemu di chapter selanjutnya guyss...

Ppai saranghae juseyoo...

Balasan review :

Byvn88 : itu karena hantu anak kecil yang mau di jadiin penelitian kyunHan itu ga terima ,terus minta semacam bantuan sama temen hantunya.*sotoy* baekhyun indigo gara-gara mata yang dia pake itu mata sehun .

Makasih udah review...Udah lanjut yaa chingu^^

Neli amalia : seru ga seru ,seru-in ajalah wkwk.

Meski ini horror ,tapi ga akan terlalu serem juga sih. Jadi maaf kalo ga sesuai keinginan.

Makasih udah review...udah lanjut ya chingu^^

Big thanks to :

Byvn88 ,neli amalia ,parkchan17 ,ginnyeh


	2. Chapter 3

Summary : /Chanbaek GS/ *flashback* Sehun yang berumur 12 tahun mengorbankan seluruh yang ia punya untuk Baekhyun. Seseorang yang paling ia sayang.../ Dan Chanyeol teman semasa Junior SH hingga saat ini kuliah sangat mirip sekali dengan Sehun, tunangan kecilnya/

Main cast : Chanbaek

Genre : horror, romance.

Rating : T

Park chanyeol (19 tahun)

Byun baekhyun (19 tahun)

D.O kyungsoo (23 tahun)

And others...

A/N : summary nya ga jadi beda beda deh. Waktu dipikir dua kali, kalo beda ntar yang baca bakal ngira ceritanya lain lagi .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Sehunniee... Lihat baekki, aku bisa tersenyum lagi sekarang. Baekki sudah sehat sekarang, ingin sekali baekki marah pada sehunnie . Kenapa sehunnie tak mengijinkan baekki ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir sehunnie saat dimakamkan? Jika hanya karena aku yang sedang sakit itu hanya alasan biasa, sedangkan kau bisa kesini saat ...saat...saat jiwamu terbang diatas sanaa? Hikss hikss aku sudahh berjanji tak akan menangis, tapi tapi tapi kauu.. Hikss" baekhyun tak kuasa melanjutkan perkataanya. **_

_**Dari kejauhan eomma baekhyun menangis melihat putri kesayangannya yang sedang bersedih. Ia sebagai orangtua nya pun tak bisa melakukan tindakan apa pun, karena ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat baekhyun kecelakaan. Dan soal sehun yang berkorban untuk baekhyun, sungguh ia merasa menjadi orangtua yang sangat tidak becus mengurus anak tunggalnya.**_

_**Dan seharian itupun hanya ada baekhyun yang menangis terisak dimakam sehun hingga sore menjelang.**_

_**#flashback end **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamm hari setelah Chanyeol pulang dari rumah Baekhyun, si gadis cantik itu terbangun dari tidurnya atau pingsan?Aahh molla. Karena cukup lama ia tak sadarkan diri dari siang hari, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke bawah mencari makanan yang bisa meredakan rasa laparnya.

Baekhyun memasuki dapur, suasananya sunyi sekali. Mungkin Eommanya sudah tidur mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Karena malas memasak dan menimbulkan suara yang akan menimbulkan orang-orang dirumah terbangun ,jadilah ia memakan ramen instan.

Setelah ramennya jadi pun, ia segera melangkah kembali kamarnya. Baekhyun duduk dikasurnya dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang cup ramen dan tangan kanannya yang memegang smartphonenya.

Baekhyun mencoba membuka aplikasi SNSnya, siapa tahu ada yang tengah On malam-malam ~~~

Saat ia melihat berandanya ,dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seseorang yang sangat tampan tengah melakukan selca . Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi titik pusat Baekhyun, melainkan sesosok bayangan kecil dengan ramput pendek . Sepertinya bayangan anak kecil laki-laki, di foto itu terlihat bahwa anak kecil itu sedang mengintip dibalik pintu sebuah toko di pinggir jalan. Dan juga pria yang sedang berselca itu adalah Chanyeol.

Anak kecil itu bersembunyi dibalik pintu dengan salah satu tangannya yang mengulurkan sebuah syal rajutan yang berwarna hitam dan tempelan bunga-bunga berwarna putih. Dan anehnya hanya bayangan anak kecil itu yang berwarna hitam, semua benda yang ada difoto itu memiliki warna sesuai dengan aslinya.

Saat melihat waktu Chanyeol mengupload foto itu baru 5 menit yang lalu ,berarti Chanyeol sedang On malam ini. Buru-buru ia simpan ramen nya yang belum habis itu di atas nakas.

Baekhyun mengirimkan pertanyaan di pesan pribadinya kepada Chanyeol.

_-Chanyeol, apa kau belum tidur?_

_Belum baek, wae?_

_Ani, aku hanya mau tanya sesuatu padamu. Bolehkah?_

_Tanya apa? Apa sama dengan yang akan kau tanyakan tadi siang?_

_Baekhyun lupa dengan pertanyaannya tadi siang, tapi jika tentang itu nanti sajalah ia tanyakan._

_Bukan, aku ingin menanyakan foto yang kau upload tadi.:)_

_Oohh ada apa dengan foto itu? Apa aku terlihat tampan ?wkwkwk:D_

_Halahhh kau ini pede sekali, memang tampan sih:D... Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan._

_Woww kau membuatku bersemu baekki Hahaha~~~ Lalu apa ?_

_Berhenti menggodaku Yeol, itulohh ... Bayangan anak kecil yang ada di belakangmu, siapa dia? Kenapa dia bersembunyi dibalik pintu?_

_Hah? Anak kecil? Bersembunyi? Kurasa difotoku hanya ada aku saja disana._

_Deg deg deg!_

_Apaa? Hanya kau saja? Tapi aku melihat bayangan anak kecil disana._

_Berhenti membuatku takut Baekki, kau ini kenapa? Apa ini efek dari pingsan tadi._

_Aku tidak menakut-nakutimu Chan, tapi memang ada anak kecil dibalik pintu toko itu._

_Aku tidak takut pada hal seperti itu baekki, yang aku takutkan ada yang salah dengan penglihatanmu._

_Aku tidak salah lihat, memang aku baru bangun . Tapi sosok anak kecil itu sangatlah jelas. Jika tak percaya akan ku lingkari bagian anak kecil itu. _

_Aku menunggu._

_Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihat Chanyeol yang tak percaya padanya, segera ia mengedit foto itu dan melingkari bagian dimana anak kecil itu bersembunyi. Secepat kilat ia langsung kirimkan foto itu setelah selesai diedit._

_Lihat?_

_Ya aku melihatnya..._

_Akhirnya kau melihatnya._

_Ya aku melihat sebuah meja dengan gucci diatasnya, apa itu yang kau sebut anak kecil sedang bersembunyi?_

_APAAAA?! Jadi kau tak melihatnya? Dan apa itu tadi? Gucci diatas meja? Oh MY... _

_Sudahlah baek, mungkin kau terlalu pusing setelah bangun dari pingsan mu itu. Segeralah istirahat kembali ,arra? Besok kau ada kelas bukan?_

_Aku tak tahu disini siapa yang lihat atau tidak, tapi besok aku akan memperlihatkan langsung padamu. Ne, besok aku ada kelas. Baiklah aku tidur dulu , Ppai Chanyeol^^..._

_Hahh dasar keras kepala. Mimpi indah cantikkkkk3...*fly kiss*_

_Iiisshhh hilangkan lah emoticon mu itu dan Star in nya. Kau membuatku mual tahu_

_Kau saja yang mual, semua wanita akan terbang kekayangan saat menerima itu dariku. Seharusnya kau bersyukur baekki..._

_Bersyukur karena mendapatkan emoticon seperti itu? Park seongsanim bahkan memakai emoticon hug padaku:p_

_Apa? Park seongsanim? Kau serius... Awas saja guru killer itu jika sampe memakai emoticon kiss padamu, tak segan-segan akan ku bakar muka angry birdnya itu._

_Hahahahahaha =)) kau berlebihan Chan ... Aku hanya bercanda, dasar kau ini. Omo! Kenapa aku jadi terus melayani pesanmu hah?! _

_Kenapa kau tanya aku? Kau sendiri yang mengetik pesan itu._

_Iishhh berdebat denganmu tak akan ada habisnya... Aku akan sign on sekarang!_

_Hey! Apa benar sign on?_

_Yak!_

_Hahh geurae, mimpi indahhhhhhhhhhhh.-_

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa saat obrolannya dengan Baekhyun berakhir, tapi kan ini sudah larut malam . Mana tega ia melihat kantung mata di bawah mata Baekhyun besok pagi.

Ia sendiripun merasa penasaran, kenapa begitu keras kepalanya Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ada bayangan anak kecil yang sedang bersembunyi dalam fotonya itu. Padahal jelas-jelas ia tak melihat apapun dibalik pintu toko itu. Saat ia mencoba meneliti semua yang ada di foto itu, hasilnya nihil. Ia tak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya di foto itu.

Dari pada ambil pusing tentang bayangan anak kecil itu, mending ia menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpinya. Semoga saja ia akan menjadi Raja disuatu istana dan mendapatkan Baekhyun menjadi permai surinya dimimpinya itu . Kkkk~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok tok

"Baekki... Bangun sayang, cepatlah mandi jika tak ingin terlambat. Eomma &amp; Appa menunggu mu di meja makan yaa..." Ucap Eomma Baekhyun yang mencoba membangunkan putrinya. Cukup berbicara sekali ,Eomma Baekhyun kembali ke meja makan. Karena anaknya itu bukan tipe gadis pemalas seperti tetangganya, Seulgi.

"Sudah kau suruh Baekhyun bangun yeobo?" Tanya Appa Baekhyun, kepada istrinya. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan disertai senyuman.

"Oohh iya yeobo, bukan kah sekarang adalah ke-7 Tahunnya Sehun meninggalkan kita?" Tanya sang istri.

"Kau benar, aku hampir melupakannya. Sebelum ke kantor aku akan pergi ke makan Sehun terlebih dahulu. Aku tak akan berhenti mengunjungi makam Sehun di setiap bulannya, karna hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk melalukan balas budiku pada Sehun."

"Appa, aku ingin ikut. Bolehkah?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan duduk disebelah appanya.

"Apa tak akan terlambat ke kampus?" Tanya Appanya.

"Tidak akan, karena kelas dimulai jam9" Appa Baekhyun tersenyum melihat sekarang masih pukul 7.15.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin ikut dengan appa. Tapi janji kau tak akan menangis ? Kau kan sudah berjanji akan tersenyum pada Sehun jika sudah sembuh, tapi kau selalu menangis dimakam Sehun."

"Aku kan hanya sedih mengingat kejadian 7 tahun lalu appa. Saat itu aku hanya bisa terbaring tak sadarkan diri ,dan dengan ikhlasnya Sehun memberikan ku ini semua..." Baekhyun mencoba tak menangis sekarang, karena dimana pun dan kapan pun ada yang membicarakan Sehun. Pasti ia tak akan bisa menahan air matanya keluar.

"Ssssuutt ... Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan lagi, dengan melakukan itu semua Sehun bisa masuk kedalam Surga bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kajja kita pergi, jila tak ingin terlambat" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Dan pamit pada Eommanya.

"Eomma, Baekki pamit kuliah ne? Do'akan baekki menjadi seorang Dokter yang sukses." Baekhyun memeluk Eommanya sebentar dan mengecup kedua pipinya.

"Pasti Eomma do'akan , agar kau bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Karna kau tak sarapan, Eomma bawakan bekal saja. Bisa kau makan dimobil nanti, jangan lupa dimakan arra?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan setelah itu berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar, menyisakan sepasang suami dan istri.

"Aku berangkat ne? Kau bisa pergi ke Mall jika merasa bosan yeobo, jangan terus berdiam dirumah. Atau kau bisa pergi ke rumah Chanyeol bertemu Nyonya Park?"

"Ne... Aku akan pergi jika bosan. Hati-hati dijalan, titip bidadari kecilku yeobo" Eomma baekhyun mengecup bibir Appa baekhyun , dan setelahnya melambaikan tangan pada suaminya.

"Tanpa perlu kau suruh akan kulakukan itu yeobo."

Baekhyun dan appanya pun mulai melaju menuju makan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Srreettt

Tirai kamar Chanyeol terbuka ,menampilkan indahnya pemandangan dunia dari luar sana. Pemuda itu sudah rapih sejak setengah jam lalu, sebentar lagi ia akan pergi kuliah. Penampilannya sangat menyegarkan mata dan hati, dengan celana jeans abu-abu ke putih-putihan ,dengan kaos hitam dan jaket kulit hitamnya yang membuatnya sangat pas di tubuhnya yang tinggi nan putih itu. #KayadiCallMeBabbyYangLagiRapp

Chanyeol membuka smartphonenya dan melihat kembali obrolannya bersama Baekhyun tadi malam. Tak bosan-bosannya ia terus mengscroll percakapan itu hingga 5 kali balikan. Dan yang paling Chanyeol suka adalah pas ia sedang menggoda Baekhyun ...

Chanyeol pun segera keluar kamarnya dan melangkah menuju meja makan yang ternyata sudah ada Appa dan Eommanya disana, Nuna nya juda ada ,mungkin akan berangkat kekantor pikirnya.

Ia menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan Nunanya, semua makan dengan tenang setelah acara sapa-menyapanya berakhir.

"Chan aku ikut dengan mu ne? Mobilku masuk bengkel kemarin,dan hae-oppa tidak bisa menjemputku karena ia sedang berada di luar kota. Jeballl ne?" Tiba-tiba nunanya meminta tumpangan, apa-apaan nunanya itu? Ia pikir Chanyeol supirnya apa? Chanyeol sedang berpikir keras, kantor nunanya kan melewati jalan yang kemarin ia berfoto didepan toko aneh itu. Ahh ia juga bisa menanyakan foto itu pada nunanya nanti.

"Eeemm baiklah, akan ku beri kau tumpangan"

#Skip

#########

Dari tadi Chanyeol gelisah yang hanya ingin menanyakan soal foto itu pada nunanya. Tapi ia takut dikira gila oleh nunanya. Sedari tadi ia juga mencuri pandang pada nunanya , dan yang dipandang pun akhirnya menyadari jika dirinya sedang dipandangi diam-diam.

"Ada apa kau lihat-lihat?" Tanya Yoora ketus.

"Memangnya aku melihat apa?"

"Sudah tertangkap basah tetap saja tak mau ngaku, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya yoora sekali lagi.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mu"

"Kau ini ,bisa tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan nuna atau kakak hah?"

"Sudah terbiasa"

"Hah baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Coba kau lihat dihandphone ku, bukalah galeri fotonya dan cari fotoku yang baru itu " Yoora pun mengikuti semua perintah adiknya itu.

"Yahh aku sudah melihatnya, apa kau ingin menanyakan 'apa aku tampan' sudahlahhh kau ini bicara omong kosong" Yoora meletakan kembali handphone Chanyeol.

"Aaiss bukan itu maksudku, yang ingin ku tanyakan adalah... Kau melihat siapa saja di dalam foto itu?"

"Hhhmmm, Kau yang berfoto didepan sebuah toko?"

"Lalu...?"

"Lalu...? Apa soh maksudmu?" Yang ditanya mulai kesal pada adiknya . Sedangkan Chanyeol menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"Apa kau melihat ada orang selain diriku di foto itu?"

"Eemm sebentar, tapi sepertinya memang ada. Coba kau lihat dibelakang pintu ini..." Yoora menunjuk persis dimana baekhyun melingkari bagian aneh itu. "Kalo diperjelas ,terlihat seperti anak kecil yang berdiri di situ... Dan membawa syal?" Kakaknya terlihat bingung dengan foto anak kecil itu.

"Tapi Chan, jika dilihat-lihat. Bisa saja itu adalah pantulan seorang anak kecil yang berlawanan arah denganmu. Karena tersorot cahaya matahari ,jadilah bayangan seperti itu. Tapi aku sendiri pun tak tahu, karena bayangan ini sungguh tak kasat mata. Seseorang yang melihat ini harus bisa melihatnya dengan jelih" Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir pun berhenti saat melihat tempat sekitarnya yang kemarin ia pakai tempat berfoto itu. Matanya ia edarkan ke pintu toko itu, dan bergantian dengan sebrang jalannya.

Mungkin saja sih itu bisa terjadi, tapi kenapa anehnya Chanyeol tak melihat apapun difoto itu? Apa matanya yang kurang normal? Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi ,Yoora yang disampingnya pun hanya heran melihat tingkah aneh adiknya itu.

"Jangan-jangan itu adalah makhluk halus yang mengikutimu Chan?" Yoora berniat menjahili Chanyeol dengan menakut-nakutinya.

"Tidak, aku tak percaya hal seperti itu. Aku bahkan tak melihat siapapun lagi selain diriku disana." Chanyeol tak peduli, ia sekarang sedang memikirkan foto itu.

"Kau ini, yasudah jika tak percaya. Ohh iya, aku baru ingat Chan. 7 Tahun yang lalu saat kita di Jerman, terjadi kecelakaan didekat Busan hospital ... Dan ditahun kemarin pun ada anak kecil yang tertabrak ditempat yang sama ,atau mungkin disini tempatnya?" Chanyeol akhirnya menengokan kepalanya kesamping, melihat serius raut wajah kakaknya itu.

"Yang benar?" Yoora mengangguk."Coba kau searching digoogle, temanku bilang sih begitu saat kejadian tahun lalu. Tapi karena aku tak tertarik jadi aku tak memperdulikannya"

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Setelah itu pun ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

#dimakamSehun

"Annyeong Sehunnie... Baekki datang bersama Appa . Ayo beri salam pada Sehunnie appa" Appanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tak menangis sekarang.

"Hallo Sehun, apa kabar anak kesayangan appa? Maafkan appa yang hampir lupa mengunjungimu ya nak... Mungkin karena apa sedang sibuk dikantor ,dan juga faktor usia ?" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar Appanya yang menjelekan dirinya sendiri.

"Sehunnie, sekarang Baekki mempunyai banyak teman dikampus. Meskipun hanya beberapa yang dekat dengan ku, tapi mereka semuanya memperlakukan ku dengan baik dan ramah" Baekhyun mungkin ingin menyampaikan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

"Tentu saja kau mendapat banyak teman, mulutmu saja tak henti-hentinya mengajak kenalan setiap mahasiswa/i yang berpapasan denganmu ...kkkk~~" Appa baekhyun mulai menggoda putrinya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menyengir dan tidak merasa kesal pada appanya. Karena memang semua itu benar adanya .

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, Appa ada meeting sebentar lagi, dan appa juga harus mengantarmu kekampus bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jika ada waktu luang yang lebih banyak, appa janji akan sering-sering kesini. Sebelum kita pergi, ayo kita berdo'a untuk Sehun" Mereka berdua pun berdo'a dengan hikmat. Dan setelahnya pergi mengantarkan Baekhyun kekampus.

Chanyeol berada di taman kampusnya, sambil menunggu Baekhyun datang lebih baik ia mencari tahu tentang kejadian tabrakan itu ,lai pula kelas dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi.

_**'Kecelakaan di Busan Hospital'**_

_**' beberapa saksi atau orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan kecalakaan itu beranggapan bahwa itu suatu kejadian yang akan terus menerus terjadi atau terus bersambung. Karena kematian Luhan yang kabarnya menjadi korban gentayangan dari hantu anak kecil yang tertabrak itu memang benar adanya. Tapi sebagian kecil hanya mengira itu sebuah penyakit yang diderita luhan saat itu dan sudah terlambat untuk disembuhkan.**_

_** yang berkata jika itu sambungan dari kecelakaan 7 tahun lalu pada anak kecil usia 12 tahun, itupun tidak menimbulkan tewasnya anak itu. Beruntung korban mendapatkan donor mata &amp; darah nya dalam waktu dekat ,jika tidak mungkin korban itu sudah meninggal. Dikabarkan juga pendonornya adalah teman yang sudah dijodohkan orang tuanya sejak kecil , betapa terharunya orang-orang mendengar kisah itu. Korban dari kecelakaan itu tidak di ketahui nama dan asal usulnya , tapi yang pasti pendonor itu bernama Oh Sehun'**_

"Eemm jadi begini ceritanya, pantas saja Baekhyun dan Nona melihat bayangan anak itu. Jadi memang benar bahwa anak kecil itu ada? Sulit dipercaya. Semoga saja dia tak mengikutiku terus" Chanyeol bermonolog setelah membaca berita itu. Dia tidak merasa takut atau apapun, hanya saja ia tak ingin kehidupannya diusik oleh makhluk seperti itu.

Chanyeol Side

Dimana Baekhyun, kenapa belum terlihat batang hidung nya ya? Ahh apa kau lupa Chan ,jika Baekhyun tak mempunyai hidung?Hahaha meski pun ia mancung tetap saja aku yang lebih mandung darinya.

Jika Baekhyun bertanya soal foto itu pasti tidak akan ada ujungnya jika aku tetap berkata bahwa aku tak melihatnya ,apa berkata jika aku pura-pura melihat saja ? Ya, kau pintar Chan. Itu yang terbaik, agar Baekhyun tak terus-terusan membahas foto tak penting itu.

Biar dia cerewet begitu aku tetap menyukainya, entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya. Mungkin karena kebersamaanku dengannya sejak Junior SH dijerman dulu, padahal dulu itu aku sering kali membuatnya jengkel padaku . Entah itu aku yang mengambil buku catatannya atau hanya sekedar menarik-narik lembut rambut panjangnya yang halus itu.

Pernah saat waktu istirahat dulu aku dan Baekhyun pergi ke kantin bersama teman-teman. Dan Baekhyun yang tak menyukai ikan pun terpaksa harus memakannya karena ia kalah taruhan dengan ku. Saat itu aku dan dia mempertaruhkan siapa yang akan menjadi kekasih Minhyuk , aku menjawab Krystal sebagai jawabanku dan Baekhyun menjawab Minah. Tapi pada akhirnya Krystal-lah yang menjadi keksih Minhyuk.

Sejak saat itulah ,ia tak mau lagi menerima taruhan apapun denganku karena jika ia kalah pasti aku akan menyuruhnya memakan ikan. Tapi sebenarnya ada maksud tertentu dari semua yang ku lakukan itu, aku hanya ingin melihat raut wajah kesal nya dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut juga wajahnya yang merah padam seperti merah jago dan cicitannya yang meminta pertolongan saat ada duri ikan yang menyangkut ditenggorokannya.

Sebut saja aku ini jahat melihat orang yang kusukai kesakitan ,tapi ia sangat imut seperti anak anjing dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkam lehernya dan juga jangan lupa kan wajah susah bernafasnya serta lidahnya yang melet keluar. Tapi aku tidak diam saja melihatnya seperti itu, langsung ku bawa dia ke Ruang UKS dan menemaninya hingga pelajaran selesai di sertai sumpah serapah yang bisa menulikan semua jenis telinga.

Tak akan pernah ku lupakan kenangan masa kecilku dengannya, aku berharap akan terus bisa bersamanya hingga akhir hayat yang memisahkan kita berdua. Walaupun aku tak tahu ,apa dimasa depan yang akan datang aku bisa bersama dengannya dengan status sebagai pasangan hidup. Yahh semoga saja.

Chanyeol Side End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bye Appa" setelah memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal pada appa tercintanya ,Baekhyun berjalan memasuki gerbang kampus. Matanya ia edarkan kesegala arah , mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang berjanji akan menunggunya ditaman kampu. Dan... Gotcha! Itu dia!

Baekhyun berlari menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol sedang asyik dengan ponselnya, otaknya mulai mengerling seperti ada lampu kuning di atas kepalanya. Ia pun berjalan mengendap-endap dibelakang Chanyeol. Saat tinggal satu langkah...

DOORRRR!

Ya!

"Bwahahahahah..." Baekhyun tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang terjatuh dari kursi yang tengah di dudukinya itu.

"Rasakan itu tiang, itu adalah balasan dari perlakuan jahilmu kemarin siang. Ternyata giliran ku sangat sangat lebih seru dibandingkan punyamu kemarin. Hahahha"

"Yakk! Kemari kau anjing kecil... Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada pantat ku.." Chanyeol berdiri dari jatuhnya dan langsung mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah lari. Terlebih dahulu.

"Awasss saja kau Baekki, kau sudah melakukan KDRT terhadap sorang pangerannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Teriakan Chanyeol pun semakin membuat Baekhyun tertawa di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Syal? Dari siapa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada didalam tasku?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat melihat syal itu berada ditasnya saat ia sedang membereskan buku-buku seusai pelajaran beres.

"Hei Chan, aku pulang denganmu yaa... Kyungie tidak masuk hari ini, jadi aku harus pulang dengan bus. Tapi kau tak tega kan membiarkan ku pulang menggunakan bus menjelang malammm..." Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya itu, tapi ia heran mengapa sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya diam memandangi isi tasnya.

Baekhyun yang heran pun ,ikut-ikutan melihat ke dalam isi tas Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sangat terkejut melihat...

"Itukan syal yang dipegang anak kecil dalam fotomu ..."

DEG!

#########

T

B

C

#########

Annyeongggg semuaaaaa...

Makin kesini makin dapet banyak ide nih buat lanjutin fanfict nya walau pun ga bagus, tapi kan udah berusaha:D.

Buat typo aku minta maaf banget *sungkem*.

Terus ikutin Ff aku yaa^^ jangan ketinggalan wkwkwk xd.

Ayo dong yang udah baca pada review , masa yang baca banyak tapi yang reviewnya dikit. Tapi ga masalah walau pun sedikit , ga ngurangin semangat buat lanjutin ko. Pegel juga sih nulis wkwk , tapi aku juga berasa pingin baca kelanjutan ceritaku sendiri.

Segitu aja deh curhatnyaa...

Ppai saranghae juseyo^^

Balasan review :

Pcyeolbyun : Hayoo tebak siapa? Kkkk~~~ dijawab di chapter depan ya chingu, biar penasaran Hahahaha*EvilLaught*

Udah lanjut yaa, makasih dah review^^

Chanbaeklv : Iya nih ,masih belajar;;)

Sudah di betulkan yaa^^ Makasih mau ngingetin author yang pikunan-_- Makasih juga dah review^^

Yeolovesbaek : Udah lanjut ya chingu^^

Hehe makasih loh pujiannya ,tapi ada yang lebih bagus dari cerita yang aku buat:)

Makasih dah review^^

Neli amelia : Mungkin bisa dijawab di chapter depan yaa chingu, soalnya aku bingung mau masukin bagian Sehun dibagian mana.

Kalo HunHan mungkin ga akan ketemu, karena Sehun udah tenang di atas sana meski masih stalkerin Baekhyun wkwkwk sementara Luhan masih punya urusan sebelum dia pergi ke alam bebas/? Jadi belum bisa ke surga *sotoy*

Udah lanjut yaa, Makasih dah review^^

NoonaLu : Udah yaa chingu, Makasih dah review^^

Big thanks to :

NoonaLu , Neli amalia , Yeolovesbaek , Chanbaeklv , Pcyeolbyun.

Review again?plissss...


End file.
